Hanged Man Nights
by MesT
Summary: Dragon Age 2: Anders and Fenris oneshot. What happens when two rivals are left alone together after a few drinks... Beware this is malexmale slash!


A/N: Inspired by a golden snippet of dialog from Anders as the party enters the brothel for the first time. :-)

Having trouble choosing between Anders and Fenris? Why not put them together!

No particular spoilers.

**Hanged Man Nights**

"So...remember how I said a brothel once tried to hire me?"

"Erm... yes?"

Already Fenris didn't like where this was going.

There he was, alone with Anders in a dark room at the hanged man, sprawled on the bed. Topless.

"Well," Anders continued from his perch on the side of the bed, long fingers massaging the elf's smooth back, "I never told you that I actually agreed to the job."

"_What?" _Fenris instinctively attempted to sit up, only to have a large palm push him back onto the soft sheets.

"Don't. Judge." Anders punctuated his words with a slightly harder kneed to the shoulders, eliciting an ungrateful yelp from the elf. "I had had no money to feed my cat, you understand. Besides," he added, in a seductively lower register, "the work wasn't half bad, if you know what I mean."

Fenris sighed. Loudly. How had he ended up in this position, anyway? He supposed all the ale Varric had poured down his throat earlier in the night contributed to his current problem.

"Anders, I almost not dare ask: Is there a _point _to this conversation?"

The mage continued to run his hands across the elf's back, undeterred, "Have I ever told you how wonderfully friendly you are, my silver-haired brood?" His sensitive fingers found a knot just between the shoulder blades. A small moan escaped Fenris' lips as he began to gently work it.

"The _point_, my friend, is that during my adventures as a dashingly handsome male escort, I came upon a small vile of what I like to call: Liquid Looove."

Despite the worrisome nonsense coming from the mage's lips, Fenris couldn't help but vaguely enjoy himself. Any warrior would enjoy a free massage in a quiet room. Of course he would have preferred someone along the likes of Isabella to provide him this service, but... For all the misfortune he had suffered at the hands of mages, it was about time one of them started giving back... or... something.

And then suddenly all coherent thoughts flew from his mind, as he felt an intoxicatingly warm liquid being spread across his back.

He fought the temptation to completely relax into this new sensation. If this were some dark magic at work, he would be a right fool to fall for it.

He must have said something outloud, as at that moment Anders bent down and whispered velvet words of comfort into his ear.

Fenris couldn't stop the low moan escaping from his lips, the warm liquid in Anders' palms seeming to spread from his back to his entire body, coming to rest somewhere in his groin.

"Anders..." he groaned, unsure of whether it was a protest... or a plea.

His eyes shut, Fenris didn't see strong arms rolling him over onto his back. Or deft hands removing his tight trousers and discarding them to the floor.

"Look at me," came the gruff voice above him.

What magic is this? Fenris wondered as he slowly opened his eyes and saw Anders above him, naked. The elf had never looked closely enough to notice the color of the mage's eyes. Were they amber? But now he saw them, inches above his face, glowing the color of desire. Of need.

"Why do you look at me so?" Fenris managed to breathe.

The mage's lips curled up ever so slightly. "Get into deep shit first. Ask questions later."

The soft lips that pressed into his own halted Fenris' protest. He considered refusing reciprocation, but the unexpected sounds of pleasure coming from deep within the mage's throat loosened his resolve.

Fenris kissed back, grabbing the back of the human's head to press him impossibly closer. "Stop it," he murmured into Ander's mouth, even as he welcomed the man's explorative tongue into his mouth.

When long fingers began to travel down the elf's chest and found a spot not far below his navel, Fenris jumped at the contact and unceremoneously shoved Anders off the bed.

"I said, _stop it_!" Fenris found his footing on the hardwood floor, readying himself for combat if that's what it came to. "_You_ will not control me, _no one _will!"

The mighty mage stood before him, eyes momentarily flickering an icy blue. "I am not trying to _control_ you, you_ idiot_!" You _want_ this, don't try to pretend with me."

"What are you talking about?"

"I've seen the way you've been looking at me, Fenris. The way you stare when you think I'm too distracted to notice."

"Bullshit!" Fenris stuck an accusing finger toward the mage. "I know you used some kind of dark magic on me tonight. What was in that vile? Tell me _now_!"

Anders spread his arms in frustration. "It was diluted olive oil, you shit." There was a moment of stunned silence. "I had raided Hawke's kitchen. What I said about the brothel, that was... I just needed an excuse to touch you, alright?"

Fenris swallowed audibly. He couldn't hear his gaze away from the man in front of him. "You... lied to me?"

"Ha! You lied to yourself. You're _still _doing it. You want to stand there and pretend you don't ache for me?" Anders began to move away. "Fine by me. Just know you're not fooling anyon-"

His speech was cut short as Fenris grabbed him by the neck and slammed him loudly against the wall.

The elf kissed the mage's stunned lips with more passion than he knew he had. The years of loneliness, agony, enslavement, began to slowly fade as strong, warm arms wrapped around his slender frame to hold him closer.

Hands, lips, tongues fought for domination. Fenris almost lost when Anders' lips found the point of one of his ears, nearly making his knees give way.

But Fenris had a weapon of his own. As he placed hot kisses along the stubble of Anders' jaw, his fingers warpped around the mage's weakness between his thighs. Immediately the man melted against the elf and allowed himself to be maneuvered back onto the bed.

There were no objections as Fenris straddled the mage and proceeded to elicit delicious moans from the helpless body below him.

In a sense the former slave was now in control. But it was... different.

As they moved together in a steady rhythm and Anders pleaded for another kiss, Fenris was certain that this unexpected situation was something he would have to give some... consideration.


End file.
